


Breadcrumbs

by madcowmama



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S3. Something's changing inside Delphine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadcrumbs

Delphine knows she hasn’t much of it left, but while the tiny  _not-Delphine_ settles in, she’s using her time. This– this  _thing_ she’s done– could take her right to the top– or the bottom– of the chain. Or she could be killed. But that’s inevitable. Meantime, being the host has its privileges, and she’s determined to use them, as long as she can, for her own purposes.

She never forgets that Cosima is sick. Cosima is dying, and all her sisters are under attack. Delphine will prolong their lives,  _by any means necessary_ , including her own demise– one way or another. And it is possible, maybe, that the tiny life inside her will make it possible for her– her body, anyway– to survive.

 _Cosima_ , in her thoughts,  _Cosima_ , branded into her mind, into her heart, _Cosima_ , sealed to her lips, Cosima will know. Even near-death, Cosima’s curiosity drives her to seek out information. If only she will follow the breadcrumbs Delphine has laid out for her.

Footsteps echo in the garage.

Delphine senses  _not-Delphine_  struggling to assert itself. But Delphine turns. Delphine faces her future, the consequences of her actions, the end of her life  _as she knows it_ , alone.

 


End file.
